The Surprise
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo celebrate their third year anniversary as a couple. Grimmjow gives his lover an extra-ordinary surprise in the form of a hot guy with long, crimson hair. A PWP one-shot for Jolly Marida.


**Author Notes:** This fic was requested by Jolly Marida, who wanted to read a PWP fic involving a threesome between GrimmjowXIchigo and RenjiXIchigo. So, expect a lot of smut and maybe extreme OOCness. This also serves as a token of my appreciation to her for introducing the most wonderful site in the world next to FF, wherein I saw the hottest GrimmIchi fanart I had ever seen. –blood gushes out of her nose once again- Yes, it's that hot.

I really hope you'll like it and please tell me what you think. :D

**Pairing:** Grimmjow X Ichigo, Renji X Ichigo

**Summary:** Grimmjow and Ichigo celebrate their third year anniversary as a couple. Grimmjow gives his lover an extra-ordinary surprise in the form of a man with long, crimson hair.

**Warnings:** contains yaoi, threesome, sexual graphical scenes, bad language and extreme OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. Everyone knows who owns it.

**Beta Reader:** Keadeblue264. Thank you very much for your help and for being patient, dear~! -glomps-

**Dedication:** For Jolly Marida. Thank you for making me write a threesome. I haven't done that in a long time and it feels good that I was able to make one again. I hope you'll like this. If not, then you can kill me, LOL!

* * *

**The Surprise**

By: Confusion No Hime

* * *

Ichigo took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror, his chocolate brown eyes glinting with worry and excitement. He was fully aware of what was bound to happen once he got out of the bathroom, but still, he couldn't stop himself from entertaining the sinking feeling of apprehension in his chest.

Three years had already passed since he started going out with his first lover, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and they were celebrating their anniversary as a couple today. He was extremely happy because he didn't expect that their relationship would last that long even though there were a couple of differences between them. First, Grimmjow was half-German while he was pure Japanese. Second, his blue-haired lover was very arrogant and usually drove him crazy with his conceited attitude. And third, his lover was a chick/guy magnet. He could easily have any man/woman he wanted with just a simple smirk and in the early months of their relationship, he had thought that the other man would cheat on him and leave him for another person. A small smile crept towards his lips at that thought. Three long years had already passed but it seemed that Grimmjow was still madly in love with him, and he felt the same as well. He was really happy about that.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, fully preparing himself for what was coming to him, before turning his back on the mirror and sauntering towards the door. He stepped outside the bathroom, his knees buckling and his beautiful eyes widening in surprise as he took the scene in front of him, even though he had already seen it countless of times.

There, on the luscious king-sized bed was a man he knew oh so well. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was casually sitting on the edge of the bed, naked, nude and fully displaying his hard chest, washboard abs and his long, powerful thighs that were slightly open, exposing his half-hard cock, his deep azure eyes burning with desire and his thin lips curved up in a seductive, naughty grin.

Ichigo swallowed hard, his throat dry and his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. His cock instantly twitched inside the towel that was wrapped around his hips, desire pooling deeply in his groin as he stared at the man in front of him.

Grimmjow's grin widened as he looked at the orange-haired man standing in front of him with a flushed yet hungry face. Ichigo was clad in nothing but a small towel around his slim waist, beads of water running down his lithe body in rivulets, his wet locks sticking out in all directions as his face wore an embarrassing yet aroused expression, his lips slightly parted, which only made him sexier. He felt his cock throb harder, the engorged organ fully standing up in attention as pure lust took over him. He was really going to enjoy this evening. "You sure took your damn time in the bathroom." He drawled and motioned for his lover to come to him.

The orange-head muttered and slowly sauntered towards the bed, his knees shaking with each step he took, swallowing hard as he finally reached his destination. Cerulean eyes regarded him, those blue orbs flickering with nothing more than desire, silently promising him an evening full of intense passion. A strong hand sensually wrapped around his arm, pulling him closer towards his blue-haired lover as another hand slowly pulled on the towel wrapped around his hips, taking it off his body in an instant, revealing his half-hard arousal.

Grimmjow lay down on the bed, guiding his lover to straddle him, his skin tingling in further anticipation as Ichigo's cock and balls made contact with his groin. Auburn eyes looked down at him, those hazel orbs heavy with pure lust as Ichigo bent down to bring their faces together. "I have a surprise for you later." He informed; a chill running down his spine as he thought about it.

Ichigo blinked, obviously surprised. He knew they would be fucking each other like hot-blooded teenagers tonight but he hadn't expected Grimmjow to prepare a surprise for him. But then again, he should've expected that. It was their anniversary after all and Grimmjow liked surprising the hell out of him, just like what he did last year when his lover suddenly declared that they were going on a trip to Sapporo for their anniversary. "What is it?" He eagerly asked although he was certain that the other man wouldn't answer him.

"It's not a surprise anymore if I tell you." Grimmjow replied. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll like it." Then he lifted his head up and crushed his lips against his lover's.

It took a moment for Ichigo to fully respond to the other man's kiss as he curiously contemplated on what the surprise might be. But since it wasn't the first time that Grimmjow had surprised him, he shoved that certain thought out of his mind and kissed back, slightly parting his lips to let Grimmjow's tongue inside his mouth.

The kiss grew fiercer as it dragged on longer; their tongues battling each other inside their mouths as desire slowly blinded their sagacity. Grimmjow's hands moved from his side and onto Ichigo's waist, his palms easily gliding along Ichigo's soft skin as he groped his lover's ass, pressing his hips harder against the orange-head's crotch. Their heated lengths touched and pushed against each other, the liquid proof of their desires fusing together as the blue-haired man's hips bucked in response to increase the pleasurable sensation brought by that sweet friction.

Grimmjow pulled his tongue out of Ichigo's mouth and nipped the other man's bottom lip, rushing air into his burning lungs at the same time as Ichigo rubbed against him. He released the orange-head's swollen lip with a harsh tug before trailing his mouth along Ichigo's jaw, planting wet kisses as he pushed his lover's body up so his mouth could travel towards his graceful neck.

Ichigo bit his lip, his breath coming in short gasps as his lover continued to knead his ass and pepper his skin with scorching kisses. His back was slightly aching from too much bending so he considered asking Grimmjow to change their position, but he dismissed it immediately. He kind of liked where he was currently settled after all so voicing out a pointless complaint wasn't necessary. He breathed in sharply when Grimmjow's hands pulled him, urging him to slide up his body. He crept forward, his balls and his erection moving smoothly against the German's rock-hard abs, which threatened to pull a long moan from him.

Grimmjow continued attacking his lover's neck, his hot mouth trailing towards Ichigo's chest since he could finally reach it. He darted out his tongue and teased a caramel nub, tracing the small bud and wetting it with his saliva. Ichigo lost control and released his bottom lip as a low moan ripped through his throat, drowning in the sensation of his lover's mouth currently playing with his nipple. Hearing the orange-head's whimper, the German was certain that Ichigo had already let go of his control and was now ready to experience more pleasure. So he languidly drew the small nub into his mouth and sucked. Ichigo's back arched as jolts of pleasure pierced through his skin, the spark of ecstasy running through his veins like electricity. He always loved it when Grimmjow paid attention to his chest. The German released the swollen bud and diverted his attention to the other nipple, inflicting the same treatment on it as his hands continued to squeeze his lover's round ass.

A low moan spilled from Ichigo's lips this time, his hips jerking slightly to seek more pleasure for his throbbing cock as sensitive parts of his body were mercilessly assaulted. Grimmjow released Ichigo's nipples and laid his head back on the pillow. Ichigo let out a sigh and pulled himself up a bit to look at his lover, his brown eyes still swirling with desire. The German grasped his butt one last time before running his palms along his thighs, directing him to shift forward so that his crotch met with his lover's face. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the familiar glint that played in Grimmjow's cobalt orbs. He knew what his lover was thinking. Grimmjow's hands slid to his ass again and pushed his hips up, drawing his cock closer to the German's mouth. He immediately gripped on the headboard and took a deep breath, his mouth opening in a silent scream when Grimmjow suddenly took his entire cock in his mouth.

Grimmjow sucked his lover hard, his eyes closed in bliss as he reveled on the sensation of that hot length intensely pulsing inside his mouth, tasting his lover's unique taste as he continued to hungrily ravish him, enjoying the low moans and desperate whimpers that escaped Ichigo's lips. His hand crept up, leaving his lover's fine ass to trace along the orange-head's stomach, his palm sliding over his heaving chest and his long neck. He stroked Ichigo's parted lips with his index finger before slipping it inside his lover's mouth, wordlessly requesting him to suck his digits.

Ichigo immediately followed—his tongue lashing around Grimmjow's finger with enthusiasm. He took the wet digit further inside his mouth and momentarily sucked on it before slipping it out of his lips. He stuck his tongue out and lapped at his lover's palm and fingers, liberally coating each digit with his saliva, struggling to do the task at hand as Grimmjow continued to pleasure and torture him with his mouth.

Strangled moans filled the room as the German continued his ministrations, further driving his orange-haired lover wild whenever he swirled his tongue around the head. Grimmjow finally took his fingers out of the other man's mouth and swiftly brought his hand to Ichigo's ass once again, a single finger circling around his lover's entrance.

"Fuck! Grimmjow…" Ichigo moaned, his voice thick with intoxicating yearning as Grimmjow's finger teased his opening, increasing the pleasurable sensation caused by the German's mouth around his cock. He began to rotate his hips, driving his cock deeper inside Grimmjow's mouth and further pressing that teasing finger on his hole, hoping that Grimmjow would finally stop teasing him and shove his digit inside him.

Grimmjow noticed the orange-head's silent plea and smirked around his lover's cock, making Ichigo cry out in pleasure as the small action sent ecstasy vibrating along the other man's trembling body. He finally pushed his finger inside Ichigo, burying the wet digit to the hilt.

Ichigo writhed as Grimmjow's finger invaded him, his eyes seeing nothing but white as the German rolled his digit inside his tight hole. "M-more… Grimmjow…" He pleaded desperately, desiring for something bigger inside him as he yearned for more pleasure.

The blue-haired man quickly obeyed, swiftly thrusting two more fingers in Ichigo's snug entrance. He just couldn't stop himself from giving what his lover wanted when Ichigo was using his needy, sexy tone when begging, his mouth continuing its task of sucking off the orange-head's cock.

Ichigo's finger dug against the head board, his nails clawing on the hard wood as ecstasy came to him in big waves, repeatedly washing over him like a tidal wave. He felt the familiar coiling in his groin as his entire body shivered in too much pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the door suddenly flew open, causing a loud sound to resonate through the entire room as it hit the wall, effectively snapping both men out of their lust-filled state.

Ichigo swiftly jumped off of Grimmjow in a split-second, his brown eyes now wide in shock and fear as he scrambled to pull the blanket from the foot off the bed. His initial thought was to cover their naked bodies from the trespasser who had just interrupted their love making. He successfully did so in three seconds, and carefully peeked through the sheets, his eyes threatening to pop out of its sockets as he looked at the intruder currently standing by the door.

"How long do you plan to fucking stand there with that idiotic grin on your face, stupid pineapple?" Grimmjow barked as he glared at the trespasser, which earned him a confused look from his orange-haired lover.

Ichigo was dumbfounded by the current situation, a thousand questions swimming endlessly inside his head as he looked at his lover beside him and at the redhead standing proudly at the door. He just couldn't figure out why this man was there and most importantly, he was wondering why Grimmjow looked like he had been expecting him. What the fuck was going on? He gathered his scattered thoughts and glowered at the trespasser, his desire squandering away as humiliation was the only emotion ruling in his chest. "Renji, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Renji Abarai, Ichigo's best friend, fully entered the room and quickly closed the door behind him, the wicked grin on his face never leaving as he did so. Then, he approached the lovers currently throwing death glares at him on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest, as if interrupting lovers while having sex was his forte 'coz he looked totally calm and collected. "Yoh, Ichigo!" He greeted at the gawking orange-head.

"D-don't fucking greet me, you idiot! Answer my goddamn question! What are you doing here?" Ichigo still demanded with a red face.

"Why, Ichigo, by now you should already know that _I'm_ the surprise." He coolly responded and shot Grimmjow a knowing look.

The orange-head turned his menacing glare at his lover this time. "What the fuck is he talking about?"

Grimmjow suddenly grinned. "It's just like what he said. He's my surprise for you, Ichi." He replied sadistically, which made a chill ran down Ichigo's spine.

Ichigo still looked confused. Actually, he had an idea what his boyfriend and his best friend were up to, he just refused to see that as an answer 'coz he thought that'd be impossible. "I don't get it." He uttered stupidly.

Renji shook his head in amusement at his friend's innocence and started taking off his shirt.

Ichigo's eyes widened, his chest suddenly clouded with fear. "W-what the fuck are you doing? Why the hell are you taking your clothes off?"

Grimmjow chuckled and carefully slid towards his dumbstruck lover. He knew Ichigo would be shocked to suddenly see his best friend while they were in the middle of their intense foreplay and obviously, he would be protesting against his crazy idea, but he already prepared himself for that. He really didn't know what was going through his head when he invited Renji for a threesome. He guessed it had something to do with an article he read on some men's magazine that said seeing your lover being held and pleased by another person could be very arousing. He was excited to find out if it was true and he was positive that Ichigo would give into what he wanted and would appreciate his surprise soon so he invited Renji to take part in his devious plan. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and began nipping on his ear, causing the orange-head to shiver momentarily.

"This is crazy! I'm not fucking doing this!" Ichigo griped as he tried to push Grimmjow away from him. He couldn't believe that Grimmjow was really thinking of having a threesome (even though the German hadn't really confirmed it) with his best friend, of all people! "Let go of me!"

As Grimmjow continued to tease his lover, Renji dumped his shirt on the floor and divested himself off his pants, taking his shoes and socks off before doing so. Then, he took off his ponytail and let his long hair down, the red locks flowing down on his shoulders and back like a waterfall, excitement humming through his body as he looked at the noisy couple on the bed. He had known Grimmjow and Ichigo for a long time now. He knew that the two were deeply in love with each other and had a strong relationship. But he was surprised when Grimmjow suddenly asked him to engage in a threesome with them, a surprise he was planning for his best friend, Ichigo. He was reluctant to accept the German's request at first, knowing that Ichigo would be mad at him if they continued with their sneaky plot. But curiosity and his strong sense of adventure got the better of him, so he agreed. He wanted to see what his best friend looked like while being pleasured after all and it wasn't every day that your best friend's boyfriend would ask you to have fun with them.

The redhead took off his last article of clothing and walked over to Ichigo's side of the bed, making his best friend momentarily pause from his movements as wide chocolate orbs stared at him with shock and a faint flicker of appreciation. On the other hand, Grimmjow just glanced at him, a slender eyebrow rising in admiration.

Ichigo felt like he was in a dream… or a nightmare. He had seen Renji naked before when they used to change in the locker rooms after working out in the gym, but during those times, he didn't really feel any kind of attraction or desire. So it was really weird that he now found himself almost drooling as he looked at his best friend's perfect physique, his cock slowly twitching back to life. Renji looked almost ethereal with his long crimson locks perfectly framing his handsome face and with those dark tribal tattoos beautifully adorning his distinct chest and muscular biceps. His eyes trailed downwards, his throat running dry at the sight of Renji's manhood. He knew he was well-endowed judging by his huge frame but he definitely hadn't anticipated that the man's cock would appear… delectable to him. Fuck. He was probably out of his mind.

The redhead noticed the hungry look in his best friend's eyes and quickened his steps, his heart beating rapidly inside his chest as his excitement heightened. He leaned closer to Ichigo, which made the orange-head move wildly again, his cheeks now tainted with a deeper shade of red.

"You guys are fucking crazy! Perverted bastards! We can't do this!" Ichigo screamed as he squirmed against Grimmjow's hold. He didn't really want to take part in this ridiculous idea his idiotic lover had started. It was wrong and even though Renji looked so hot right now, it was also wrong to have sex with his best friend. It was just twisted! "I don't wanna do this!"

Grimmjow lightly bit on Ichigo's ear lobe and hauled his still-thrashing lover in his lap, positioning his erection at the orange-head's ass. Ichigo gasped when he felt the blunt tip of the German's cock on his entrance, his nails scraping deeply on Grimmjow's arm as he continuously struggled. Grimmjow firmly gripped his lover's hip with one arm and snapped his pelvis forward, meeting Ichigo's descent upon his engorged length. The orange head writhed in pain at the sudden intrusion, cursing Grimmjow for suddenly taking him without any warning.

"Argh! You fucking bastard! I'm gonna kill you once I get my chance, you asshole!"

The blue-haired man just chuckled and rhythmically rotated his hips, making small thrusts to get Ichigo used to his length. Renji laughed out loud, still amused by his best friend's reaction. Ichigo looked so cute because even though he was verbally expressing that he didn't like what was currently happening, his auburn eyes were hazy with lust and his cock were dripping profusely with precome. His best friend shot him another death glare, which he only responded with a teasing arch of his eye brow before he cupped Ichigo's face with his hands and smashed their lips together to silence him.

Ichigo's hand shot up to Renji's chest, thinking of pushing him away as the red head's tongue forcefully invaded his mouth, engaging him in a deep kiss, but instead of doing that, he found himself holding on to him as Grimmjow's cock gradually sent sparks of pleasure jolting through his body, his protests thrown out the window as his lover and his close friend brought him ecstasy. He slowly responded to Renji's kiss, moaning against the other man's lips as Grimmjow continuously moved in and out of him.

Grimmjow tore his mouth away from Ichigo's ear and looked at his lover with eager blue eyes, his excitement intensifying as he saw the orange-head eagerly reacting to Renji's kiss, feeling triumphant since Ichigo had finally given in to his desires. His cock throbbed intensely inside his lover's hole as he continued to watch them, finally agreeing with the article he had read. He kissed the hollow of Ichigo's neck and wrapped his hand around the orange-head's cock, slowly stroking it to further drive his lover wild.

A deep moan rumbled through Ichigo's chest, his hips involuntarily jerking as Grimmjow fucked him and stroked his erection at the same time. The heat pooling in his groin grew warmer, his chest currently on fire as Renji's hot mouth deprived him of oxygen. The redhead finally pulled away when he felt his own lungs constricting from lack of air, flashing a wide grin at Ichigo before burying his face at the other side of his best friend's neck, attacking it with soft kisses. Loud moans and whimpers freely filled the entire room this time as Renji and Grimmjow both focused their attention on Ichigo's neck, leaving the orange-head breathless and trembling in intense pleasure and desire.

Renji's mouth traveled lower, a tongue darting out to trace along Ichigo's collar bone before putting a single caramel nub between his teeth and lightly worrying it. Ichigo's back arched, his other hand grabbing on Grimmjow's hair while the other tangled itself in Renji's crimson hair, as he already felt himself reaching the edge. Although his lover was not thrusting deep and fast inside him yet, the hot mouth on his chest and the large hand on his erection were wrenching his orgasm from him.

Grimmjow was also in the same state; he wanted to entirely pound himself inside Ichigo but he didn't want to come, not yet, not when he knew there were a lot of things he wanted to try and experience with this outrageous setting. He pulled his face away from his lover's neck and eagerly watched Renji as the redhead suckled and teased Ichigo's nipple, pleased and aroused at his lover's seductive reactions.

Renji happily tasted Ichigo's skin, extremely turned on at the sexy sounds his best friend produced. Grimmjow once told him that Ichigo made the sexiest moans he had ever heard, and he just had to agree with that—a single moan seemed enough to make him cum. He felt his neglected cock pulse hard against the sheets so he wrapped his hand around his swollen shaft and stroked it to somehow relieve the pressure. He glanced at Ichigo's penis, which was currently being pumped by Grimmjow and suddenly had the urge to taste it, so he pulled away from his best friend and shifted, positioning himself between Ichigo's legs, giving Grimmjow a meaningful look. The German quickly understood what he expressed with his crimson eyes. He let go of Ichigo's cock and quickly grabbed the orange-head's thighs, pulling them further apart to provide full access to Ichigo's dripping erection.

A disappointed sigh fled from Ichigo's lips when Renji pulled away, but the disappointment he felt instantly vanished when the redhead settled between his open legs and boldly ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. "Fuck!" He cursed; his grip on Grimmjow's hair tightening as that single lick quickly blinded him with ecstasy, his best friend's long locks tickling the inside of his thighs as he proceeded to lap his erection. Renji seemed to like his reaction and quickly took his entire penis into his mouth and fervently sucked him. "R-renji… fuck!" He groaned; leaning his head back to settle on Grimmjow's shoulder as ecstasy continually assailed his body, burning every cell in his body with its blazing fire.

Hearing his lover scream another man's name would've sent Grimmjow into a rage, but instead, he felt even more aroused, and a bit challenged as well. Renji was doing an exemplary job blowing his strawberry after all; he just couldn't let the redhead take all the fun in making Ichigo happy, right? So with determination gleaming in his deep blue eyes, he applied more power to his thrusts and increased his speed, making sure that his cock was buried deep inside Ichigo's body every time he pushed back in.

Ichigo was definitely sure he was going to die when Grimmjow suddenly pounded into him, increasing the mind-blowing pleasure he was already experiencing. His head thrashed around like mad and his moans resonated louder across the room as the mouth on his cock sucked him harder and the cock on his ass hit his prostate. He didn't want to cum but Grimmjow and Renji were torturing him, mercilessly drowning him with lust and ecstasy, forcing him to give in. He felt Grimmjow's lips planting a kiss at the corner of his jaw and whispered—his voice seductive and low. "Let's cum together, Ichigo."

With a sharp cry and a deep thrust from his lover's cock, Ichigo came, his lithe body moving violently, his eyes tightly shut yet seeing nothing but white as he emptied himself in Renji's mouth, the redhead willingly drinking his essence. Grimmjow was pushed over the edge as well when Ichigo's entrance tightened around him, the sound of his lover's voice while in incredible bliss only made him desperate in reaching his completion. He shoved his rod inside the orange-head as deep as he could and filled him with his seed, growling his pleasure in Ichigo's neck.

The couple exhaustedly dropped to the bed as they rode the afterglow of their orgasm, both men catching their breaths as they tried to calm themselves. Renji lapped on Ichigo's spent cock one last time before releasing it. The redhead straightened up and looked at the heaving lovers, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as the need for release stabbed at him as well. Ichigo's flushed face was such a turn on and he wanted to see more of it.

Ichigo sighed deeply and slowly opened his eyes, his russet orbs still foggy with lust, a part of his mind screaming at him that he just came in his best friend's mouth. He couldn't believe that he was able to do that and he couldn't believe that he was ready to do more.

Grimmjow chuckled as he panted for air, happiness practically radiating from him at the wonderful experience that he just had. It was a good thing that everything went according to his plan. He lifted his head up and looked at Ichigo, who was staring blankly at the ceiling, and then at Renji, who looked back at him with an intense desire burning in his crimson orbs. He grinned at the redhead. "Did you enjoy yourself, pineapple?"

The orange-head was woken up from his trance when he heard Grimmjow's voice. He still couldn't believe that both men had actually thought of doing this to him, not that he was complaining, but they should've told him about it first other than suddenly surprising him with that idea.

Renji smirked. "I did." He replied then looked down at his straining erection. "But it's so unfair. You guys already came while I'm still dealing with this." He complained. "I wanna cum."

Ichigo rolled his eyes when he caught the pointed look his best friend just gave him. He knew exactly what the redhead wanted to do. "I'm going to kill you after were done with this." He coldly muttered and rolled over so he was now facing Grimmjow. He raised his ass high and turned around to glare at his best friend, anticipation secretly coursing through his veins at the thought that Renji would be fucking him next. "I'll let you do this just once." He warned threateningly and faced Grimmjow once again, giving him the same death glare. "I hate you."

Grimmjow just smirked. He really liked it when Ichigo was trying to his best to look angry but failing epically at it. The orange-head looked so adorable when he did that. "Shut up and quit denying. You definitely like what we're doing right now and the evidence is already in that pineapple's stomach." He teased.

"You're fucking disgusting." Ichigo shot back with a deep blush on his cheeks and suddenly had the urge to kick Grimmjow on the balls.

"You know, there really is no use denying it, Ichigo. You suck when it comes to hiding your true emotions." Renji teased as well with a laugh and knelt behind Ichigo, positioning his dripping cock on his best friend's opening.

The orange-head was about to retort when Renji suddenly snapped his hips forward and shoved his entire length inside Ichigo. His intrusion was easy and quick since Grimmjow had already filled Ichigo's ass with his semen. He wasn't going to complain though, because his best friend was still so tight and warm around him.

"Nnngghh… You stupid pineapple! Warn me before you fucking do that!" Ichigo growled, his face twisted in shock and pain. Renji was big… but not as big as his lover, though his sudden entrance did cause some slight discomfort since Grimmjow had fucked him hard a while ago. Renji just smirked and began to thrust in and out of him, his pace fast and quick, obviously desperate for release.

Grimmjow didn't stop himself from cackling at the two men. Even when in the middle of sex, they still bickered with each other. Ichigo scowled at him and leaned his forehead against his lover's brow, his eyelids fluttering in desire as Renji plowed into him. He snaked his hand around Ichigo's hard shaft and leisurely stroked it, making his lover hiss at the additional sensation.

Renji bent down and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, yearning for more skin contact. He felt the orange-head's skin tingle against his as their warm and sweaty bodies touched. "You're so tight, Ichigo." He groaned before sinking his teeth on his best friend's shoulder.

Ichigo whimpered, his hands shooting up at Grimmjow's chest as lust took him under its grasp once again, pleasure coursing through his nerves as Renji moved inside him in a frenzied pace, increasing the friction and deepening the penetration that repeatedly struck his sweet spot. A long moan left his throat as Renji continually hit his prostate, making him see nothing but stars. Grimmjow's hand stroked him faster, his lover's thumb occasionally rubbing along his slit, which further drove him mad with pleasure. The German seized his lips and deeply kissed him, swallowing all of his cries and whimpers, depriving him of oxygen as he felt that familiar feeling of another oncoming orgasm blazing in his groin.

The redhead continued to moan through his teeth, releasing his cries of rapture in Ichigo's already abused shoulder as he moved faster. He had never thought that he would be fucking his best friend someday, that he would have a taste of the orange-head's tight ass, and he didn't want it to end. Being inside Ichigo felt so good, his heat was addicting and he craved for more of it, but he knew all things had to end and he couldn't take the painful stab in his groin anymore, so he jerked his hips faster, desperate to achieve his orgasm. Ichigo's walls clamped down on his cock, which instantly pushed him over the edge. He pressed his shaft deep inside the orange-head's ass and came, flooding his best friend with his semen this time.

Ichigo broke the kiss he shared with Grimmjow and cried hoarsely, his cock shooting long lines of white as he came for the second time that day, spattering his semen on his lover's stomach. He heard Grimmjow let out a satisfied smirk as his eyes closed in bliss, pleasure flooding over him once more, which made his entire body shake with ecstasy.

When Renji was finally over with his intense orgasm, his entire body suddenly gave in and fell down on Ichigo's back, sandwiching the orange-head between him and Grimmjow. Ichigo immediately groaned in protest and tried to move his body to get the redhead off of him, but he failed, his body suddenly feeling weak and tired. Grimmjow did it for him instead. The German grabbed Renji's shoulder and pushed him off of them, causing the panting redhead to roll to the other side of the bed.

"That was… fucking… awesome." Renji commented as he tried to catch his breath, satisfaction clearly evident on his handsome face.

Grimmjow stroked his lover's back and smirked. "And amazing." He added. "I gotta give you the props, Renji. I didn't really expect that you're good."

Dark brows furrowed in slight annoyance. "Shut the fuck up! I am good in bed and Shuuhei can prove it!"

Ichigo immediately shot up and looked incredulously at Renji. "Shit! I forgot about Shuuhei! You fucking pineapple, you just cheated on your boyfriend!"

Grimmjow and Renji laughed. "How can you call this cheating when he knew about this?" The redhead shot back with an air of pride in his voice.

The orange-head blinked idiotically. "He knows?"

"Yeah. He was with me when Grimmjow asked me to do a threesome with you guys."

"And he agreed to it?"

"He refused, of course. But, I managed to convince him. Shuuhei is an open-minded person, you know."

Ichigo wiped the stupid expression off of his face and scowled. "And I'm the only one who didn't know about it. You guys are real assholes."

Grimmjow laughed. "That's why it's called a surprise! You can be so stupid sometimes, Berry!"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm still mad at the both of you for pulling this shit on me!" The orange head angrily replied and buried his face in Grimmjow's chest once again. He should be leaving or beating the hell out of his lover and his best friend, but he was too tired to move so he didn't. Okay, he wasn't really that mad… just a little irritated.

The blue-haired man just smirked while the redhead laughed out loud. Then, Renji got up from the bed and gathered his clothes on the floor, preparing to leave. Ichigo and Grimmjow just watched him as he put his clothes on and fixed himself.

"You're leaving already?" Grimmjow asked teasingly. He knew why Renji was suddenly so eager to go.

"Yeah. Shuuhei's waiting for me and I told him I'd just hang out with you guys for one hour." Renji replied as he tied his hair back in a pony tail again and turned around, running to the door. "You guys enjoy the rest of the night and Ichigo…" He followed; his voice had a ring of malice to it when he called his best friend's name.

Ichigo raised his head up to look at his friend, still scowling at him. "What?"

"I wouldn't mind fucking you again." The redhead naughtily answered and quickly closed the door behind him, avoiding Ichigo's annoyed growl.

"I'm really going to kill him." The orange-head grudgingly said and glowered at Grimmjow, who still had his shit-eating grin on his face, which annoyed him even more. "And I still haven't forgiven you."

Grimmjow just smirked and rolled them over, his huge body pinning Ichigo under him, his blue eyes sparking with hunger and intensity. Ichigo swallowed hard as he looked at the desire flickering in his lover's eyes. The night was really far from being over and he could probably expect that he wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week after this evening. He wounded his arms around Grimmjow's body and kissed him, instead of protesting or running away. There really was no point in doing that anymore when he was already used to being sore for an entire week for three years now.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Gaaahhhh! I made Grimmjow, Ichigo and Renji so slutty. That's what my beta said as well, LOL! Well, there it was and I really hope you all liked it. Especially you, Jolly and sorry if Shuuhei wasn't mentioned that much. I'll gladly write a RenShu/ShuRen fic for ya though, if ya like. :D Thank you very much and please tell me what you think! My plot bunnies will be happy to munch on your reviews. XD


End file.
